


Miserable With Me

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Christmas Party, Drinking, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dummies get ur shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: A holiday party filled with politicians is exactly where Han doesn't want to be right now.





	Miserable With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbye_yellowbrickroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbye_yellowbrickroad/gifts).



> My skysolo secret santa gift for [bi_lovely](http://www.http://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely)/[just-gay-ok](https://just-gay-ok.tumblr.com/) who asked for 'a fight ending with a kiss and a proposal.' Hope you like it!! Thanks to [halfsyproblems](http://www.halfsyproblems.tumblr.com) for the last minute beta!
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!!

Luke didn’t get irritated often, so he didn’t hide it well. For all his Jedi tricks to staying calm and impassive, Han didn’t miss the eye-roll or the tight set of his lips. This was not how Han wanted this night to go. Actually, that dour sentiment was exactly why Luke was irritated with him. 

 

“You ready yet?”

 

Luke poked his head out from the fresher. “You’re really trying to rush me? I thought you were trying to put this off.”

 

“I want to get it over with.”

 

Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Then maybe  _ you _ should get ready.” He gave Han a very pointed look. 

 

“I am ready.”

 

“You’re actually going to show up in yesterday’s shirt and that leather jacket?”

 

“What’s wrong with my jacket? And what, are you worried I’m gonna embarrass you?”

 

“No, I’m worried you’ll embarrass yourself.”

 

Han glanced down at himself. His shirt seemed fine. Sure, it wasn’t fastened all the way, but it was clean. He wore his bloodstripes and he’d even pinned his medals to his jacket. And okay, he’d made sure at his hair wasn’t  _ too _ neat, but did anyone really expect him to comb it properly? He’d get some raised eyebrows, but he wasn’t going to surprise anybody. 

 

For how long Luke was taking, Han almost wondered if he was doing a full, traditional Naboo gown and hairstyle. 

 

He finally emerged, absolutely immaculate. As usual these days, he was all in black. His ensemble was flashier than the Jedi uniform, though, with a splash of white at his collar and his medals pinned to his chest. He even had gilded epaulets. 

 

Han kind of wanted to ruin the look, to loosen Luke’s spavat or run a hand through his hair. What he really wanted, though, was for Luke to laugh and shove him away, to take it as the joke it would be. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Luke nodded. He made no further comment on Han’s appearance. Han stood and they headed for the door. As the left the hotel room, Han briefly touched a hand to his pocket. Of course, the little box was still there, unlikely to have fallen out. He didn’t really need to bring it with; he planned to reveal it when they were alone. But he felt better having i on him. He thought of it would carry him through this miserable event. They walked silently down to the hotel’s landing pad, where a speeder waited to bring them to the event center. The silence that rode with them felt frosty. At least it matched the theme of the winter holiday. 

 

When they arrived at the venue, Luke finally turned to look Han square in the eye. Han wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of this particular intimidating look. 

 

“At least try to have fun.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

It wasn’t that Han hated parties, he just didn’t want to be at this one. The holiday didn’t mean anything to him; they didn’t have an equivalent holiday on Corellia. There would be some old friends from the Rebellion in attendance, but it was primarily politicians and other people of importance to the New Republic. If there was a group that Han distrusted above all others, it was politicians. In his experience, they were just scoundrels too dishonest to admit what they were. 

 

They stepped out of the speeder. Han tipped the driver and they walked side by side up the grand stone steps that led into the hall hosting the gala. There was a chill in the evening air, but this entire quadrant of the city was climate-controlled. Several tasteful snowdrifts had been allowed to stay, glittering in the moons’ lights. A few other attendees were filtering in, though it seemed that Han and Luke were late enough that most of the guests were already here. A protocol droid greeted them at the gate. It looked so much like C-3PO that Han did a double take. But its voice was far smoother, less tempered by anxiety. 

 

“Luke Skywalker and Han Solo,” Luke told it. The droid flashed shining eyes at them as it accessed the guest list installed in its brain. 

 

“Yes, of course. You’re on the V.I.P. list! How exciting for you!”

 

Han rolled his eyes. 

 

“You may go right in. General Organa is particularly anxious to greet you.” 

 

That made Han actually groan. If Leia was specifically asking for them, that probably meant that Han was in trouble. 

 

There was a swell of noise, warmth, and light as they passed through the sliding doors of carved ice and into the enormous chamber. Everywhere was decorated with ice sculptures, gilded ornaments, and boughs with bright red berries. The people were similarly adorned. Han caught sight of a lot of synth fur around shoulders and wrists. Probably some real fur too, though that was pretty frowned upon here, where furred aliens held significant social and political standing. 

 

Leia was easy to spot. Though she was one of the shortest humans, she was surrounded by important people and her hair was done up in an intricate formal Alderaanian style. She wore a silver gown that glittered as she moved. She and Luke always did know how to make themselves look stunning. Maybe it ran in the family. 

 

She caught sight of them a moment later. Her eyes were bright. Not angry, but her smile held something mischievous. Han glanced at Luke, hoping for a clue, but his boyfriend was wearing a wide smile, all trace of his earlier annoyance gone. It was genuine; he was delighted to see his twin. They made their way over to her. The crowd parted easily for two heroes of the Rebellion. 

 

Leia tugged Luke in for a hug first. 

 

“Glad you two could finally make it,” she teased. 

 

“Blame it on this one,” Han said, jabbing his thumb towards Luke. “I think he had to arrange every hair on his head with a tweezers.”

 

Luke’s cheeks went a little pink, but he otherwise remained impassive.

 

“You could have stood to spend a bit longer getting ready,” Leia said, coming to Luke’s defense and looking Han up and down. Han waved a dismissive hand. 

 

Luke fell into conversation with his sister, but Han barely paid any attention. Pleasantries seemed like a waste of time, especially when they saw Leia so often. He scanned the crowd. He didn’t spot anyone else they knew, but he did see the open bar. 

 

“I’m gonna get a drink,” Han interrupted. “Either of you want anything?”

 

Luke’s look of annoyance was brief. “No, thank you.” 

 

Leia raised her half-full glass. “I’m all set.”

 

That was that. Han stepped back, away from them and then folded himself into the crowd to head to the bar. 

 

He got himself a strong brandy and ordered an additional flute of wine. He carried both drinks back to Luke and Leia, his brandy already half-drunk.

 

“Hey,” he said, holding out the flute of bubbly to Luke. Luke looked at it without taking it, his brows knit together. 

 

“I said I didn’t want anything.”

 

“I know, but this looked good. Thought you might change your mind.”

 

Luke didn’t brighten the way Han had thought he would. Wasn’t this thoughtful? It wasn’t even a strong drink. Luke didn’t often treat himself, and this was expensive wine. 

 

“No. Thank you.” 

 

Luke turned partially away, and just like that his smile was back. It was a little terrifying to see the change. Han finally looked at the person he was speaking to. He hadn’t really even noticed them before. Luke was already back in the flow of conversation. It seemed that Han wasn’t invited to whatever topic they were on. 

 

Han downed the rest of his brandy. He passed the tumblr off to a passing droid, and then looked down at the flute of wine in his other hand. He sighed and took a gulp.

 

+

 

“Hey, I’m paying, just give me another.”

 

The faceless droid was impassive. “I’m sorry, sir,” they said. “I’ve been instructed not to serve you any more intoxicants.”

 

“What? By who?”

 

“My supervisor. Beyond that, I really can’t say.”

 

“I’m a kriffing adult, just give me-”

 

“Please do not raise your voice, General Solo.”

 

“My voice isn’t raised,” Han shouted. 

 

He wasn’t entirely drunk, only tipsy, but he was tired and getting more bitterly annoyed by the second. The people around him were giving him a wide berth and eying him with a mixture of suspicion and pity. 

 

“Please, sir,” the bartender droid said “there are other patrons who would like to order.”

 

Han had enough sense to catch himself before he did anything rash. He sneered and kicked the wood of the bar before stalking off. All he’d wanted was to find a quiet spot to drink in. He’d spent the last couple of hours avoiding dignitaries and legislators and trying to get Luke’s attention. He kept circling back into the Jedi’s orbit. Luke smiled perpetually and seemed to glide easily between circles of admirers. But he evaded Han just as easily. When Han managed to get to his side, he had few words for him and even fewer glances. 

 

This time, though, Han was determined to get his attention. 

 

“Did you tell the barkeep not to serve me any more?” he demanded as he reached Luke. Luke turned, jarred away from his conversation with a minor Mon Calamari royal. 

 

“No, of course not.”

 

Han started to relax, but then Luke said, “I told the head of catering not to serve you any more intoxicants.”

 

“Why the hell did you do that?”

 

Luke’s expression turned pained as Han’s voice carried through the cloud. 

 

“Han, please. Let’s not-”

 

“No, come on. You drag me to this thing and then make sure I can’t have any fun?”

 

Luke’s eyes flashed, stormy. Han could really see his family resemblance to Leia in that moment. 

 

“Fun? Where was fun in your plan? Getting plastered and finding some secluded corner to hide out in?”

 

Han’s mouth dropped open, but he didn’t manage a retort.

 

“You’re determined  _ not _ to have fun here, Han. You made up your mind and now you’re just trying to make everyone else miserable with you.”

 

“I am  _ not _ , I-”

 

“Oh, my mistake.” Luke raised a hand, his voice icy. “Not everyone else. Just me.” 

 

“ _ What _ ? No!”

 

“Then why do you keep trying to interrupt me? Pull me away? Make a scene?”

 

“Because you’ve been avoiding me. What are you punishing me for?”

 

It was Luke’s turn to gape at him. “Punish? I’m not- Han, of course I’m not punishing you.” 

 

“Sure seems like it. You haven’t said anything that wasn’t criticism to me all da, and then you ignore me as soon as we get here.” 

 

“I’ve been talking to people, meeting important-”

 

“How important? More important than me?”

 

“Han!”

 

“Well?”

 

Luke sighed. Han could see his hands clenched into fists, could feel his own nails digging into his palms. They had both quite forgotten all the people around them. Each moment that Luke was silent just made the knife in Han’s gut twist more. He knew he wasn’t the best guy, but he did his best for Luke. He worked hard to be worthy of him. But maybe that just wasn’t enough. 

 

“Han.” Luke’s voice was shaky now. Quiet. It startled Han out of the fire of his anger. His shoulders slumped as he looked at Luke. The man looked smaller, more like the Tatooinian farm boy than the Jedi knight. 

 

“Luke, I-”   
  


“I’m sorry.” He stepped forward, into Han’s space. “I didn’t realize I was hurting you like that. I thought you were just being a brat.” 

 

Han’s stomach flipped. “No, you...I...I’m sorry too. For embarrassing you.” 

 

“You think I care about that?”

 

“Well...yeah. You've sure been acting like it.”

 

Luke shook his head. “I’m sorry it seemed that way.” He reached up to touch Han’s cheek. “Of course you’re important to me. More important than anyone here.” Han knew that wasn’t including Leia, but he hadn’t felt that particular twinge of jealousy in years. 

 

“I just wanted to be with you tonight. Without all these-” Han waved his hand “-distractions.”

 

“You know I can’t refuse every party just to stay home with you, right?”

 

“I know that,” Han snapped. “I just. I had something I wanted to do tonight with you. Something special.” 

 

Luke frowned at him, but there was an upward tilt to his lips. His anger had fled in the wake of exasperation and curiosity. “You planned something special the same night as the holiday gala? That we were invited to a whole moon cycle ago? And then didn’t tell me?”

 

“Yes. No!” Han shrugged helplessly. “I planned it, but I didn’t know when. I was just waiting for it to feel right.” 

 

“And it felt right tonight?” Luke sounded doubtful; they’d been snippy with each other all afternoon.

 

“Uh...more like this morning. When we woke up. I...decided.” 

 

Luke’s expression was undeniably sly now. “That sounds almost touchy-feely, Han. Were you perhaps trusting in the Force to tell you when?”

 

Han felt his cheeks warm. “No. Maybe. I just...I knew, okay? And it was all I could think about, so I wanted to get all this nonsense done with so I could...do it.”

 

“Do what, Han? What’’s had you so out of sorts?”

 

Han hesitated. To tell would be to do. But being cagey would only make Luke suspicious and perhaps angry again. He sighed. 

 

“Meant to do this at home. With candlelight, maybe some music. The whole thing.” he shoved his hand into his pocket. 

 

“Han-” Luke trailed off as the realization hit him. 

 

Han lowered himself onto a knee. 

 

“We’ve been through a lot together, kid. Death Stars and Hutts and...everything else. And not once have I wanted to leave your side.”

 

He raised the little box and opened it. Inside was a shining ring. The band was simple, a smooth gold that he’d made sure would fit Luke perfectly. Inset were two small crystals, pure and clear. They shone in brilliant colors as they caught the light. Even Han could feel the energy, like an electric charge, that hummed within them. 

 

“Luke Skywalker, will you marry me?”

 

Han had twice faced the shadow of a Death Star, and yet kneeling here and staring up at Luke felt like the most terrifying thing he’d ever done. 

 

Luke took a step forward. “You look like you think I’m going to say no.”

 

Han was breathless. “Are you?”

 

Luke dropped to his knees. He reached out, took Han’s face between his palms. “ _ Han _ .” 

 

He kissed him. When he pulled back, he was smiling. “Of course I will, Han. I love you.” 

 

“I...oh. Yeah? I...I love you too.” Han felt his mouth stretch into a dopey grin. 

 

They folded into a tighter embrace. Han couldn’t resist kissing him again, and Luke really didn’t seem to mind. When they surfaced, the crowd around them was applauding. Leia was at the front, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

 

Han pressed the ring box to Luke’s chest. “Put it on?”

 

“You do the honors.” Luke held out his hand. 

 

Han did, the metal and crystal singing under his fingertips as he slid it onto Luke’s ring finger. Luke held his hand up to admire it. 

 

“Kyber?”

 

“Yeah, I...I thought they’d be fitting for you...tough to get, hough, I’ll tell ya.” 

 

“Thank you.” Luke gave him a fond look. He held out his hand again.

 

“What do you say to a dance before we head home?”

 

Han grinned. “Well, since you got all dressed up, it’d be a waste not to get at least one dance in.” 

 

A warm charge ran up from their joined hands, straight to Han’s heart. He had no doubt that this was right. If ever he trusted the Force to guide him, it was now. It was every time he touched Luke. Every time Luke touched him. 

 

They rose, never breaking contact, and moved to the dance floor. They didn’t have eyes for anyone else for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
